Annie's Opera
by GameKirby
Summary: Annie volunteers for an Opera about a A Viking Princess who protects a Kingdom from the Dark Forces, Annie calls for help from David and singer Alicia Keys. Will Annie learn to sing more beautiful?


(Annie's Opera) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -Meet Alicia Keys-

When Annie volunteers for a Viking Opera at The Hollywood bowl in Hollywood, California, When she was practicing for the Opera she discovers that her singing is too childish-like and she's too shy to sing in front of an audience for an Opera, so she tells the gang to visit David's Castle for some singing lessons. The gang travels to David's Castle on Rocket, Rocket enters through the roof entrance, When the gang exits Rocket some music and singing was heard in the discotheque, Annie checks it and see David doing background dances with award-winning Singer Alicia Keys. June says "Who is she?" Quincy replies "I know who that is, That's Alicia Keys" The gang notices David singing Alicia Keys' song (Fallin') Annie was clapping for David, When David saw the gang he ran off to his lab. Annie and the gang finds David hiding, Annie says "Why are you hiding David?" He tells the gang "I didn't want you guys to know that I was an Operatic Singer" Annie wants David to teach her how to sing dramatically for the Opera. Will David help teach Annie how to sing for her Opera?

Chapter 2. -Surprising Secret-

Annie tells David "David help me please, teach me to sing better" he replies "I wish I could but I've got plans with Alicia" Annie starts to cry when she heard about David's plans, Leo tells David "David, you made Annie cry, You know she loves Singing, please help my sister." David starts to feel guilty about Annie, June had an idea, We'll travel to a lot of singing places to help Annie, David would go on a mission but how will Alicia travel with them? Quincy quickly grabs two pairs of Rocket Shoes and a Pair of Power Bands to give to David, David also grabs three devices that can show a music note when singing. The gang travels inside while David uses with Rocket Shoes and Power Bands to carry Alicia Keys like a Jet Pack to follow them toward their Locations, Rocket travels to Venice, Italy to the canals, Rocket transforms into his boat form while David borrows a gondola for Alicia, Annie joins David and Alicia for her first lesson. What does David have plan for Annie?

Chapter 3. -The Note Brace-

David sings (In the tune of 'O sole mio) with a opera-like voice, David gives Annie a device that show a music note when it's sung, He calls it a Note Brace. Whenever David sings a note, The note flies out of David's mouth to see it, Annie tries it and finds out that her notes are shakin' meaning too much pitch, David tells Annie "Tried to Control your note" Leo is worried that David might be putting too much pressure on Annie, Alicia agrees with him. Leo tells the gang "Let's try somewhere else" The gang and Alicia travel to Switzerland to see If yodeling is Annie's specialty in singing, David gives an extra Note Brace for Alicia, Annie thinks a little yodeling can help with her voice so she tries it and when she sings her note are hardly shaking showing that her singing is improving, Alicia tries it and her notes we're in perfect pitch, David tells Annie "Try to make your notes like Alicia's" Annie replies "I'll try" The gang cheers on Annie to perfected her notes. Can Annie succeed in perfecting her singing?

Chapter 4. -Annie's Sore Throat-

When Annie creates a perfect note, she squeals with excitement she starts singing but all the sudden she suffers a sore throat from the pressure David been giving her. Leo warns David about pressuring Annie to her limits but thinks he can't help Annie but Alicia grabs David and squeezes his torso in order to change his mind, David tells Alicia "Stop it Alicia, I've got soft organs" Alicia stops and releases him. David takes Alicia and the gang back to David's castle to the Hospital room to help Annie, David puts on a Doctor robe with Alicia and June wearing Nurse hats, David activates the Mini X-ray scope (Just to see Annie's neck) David tells Annie "Say Ahh." to check the inside of her Throat with a Tongue Depressor, (The stick for your tongue) Leo says "Gross David, looking inside Annie's mouth" David explains to Leo "That's how your Doctor sees your throat" David grabs a bottle of Sore Throat Spray Medicine to spray inside Annie's mouth. Will Annie be cured and ready for the Opera?

Final Chapter -The Opera Begins-

David sprays Annie's Throat with Sore Throat Medicine and she was good as new, Annie gives David a hug for helping cure her Throat and David gives her a lollipop for being a good girl. Annie is ready for her opera performance at the Hollywood bowl in Hollywood, California, David carries Alicia and Rocket follows them back to Hollywood. Alicia and the gang discover that the cast of characters is caught in a traffic jam so David had an idea, "Why don't WE be in the Opera?" The gang agrees with the idea and prepared for the opera, Alicia plays the music in the background (In a tune of Habanera-like song) while the others plays the roles, Annie plays a role of a Viking Princess Yhanni protecting her kingdom from an Evil shadow King and Queen, The Evil King Zayfol, (David) and Queen Vilean (June) plan to take over the kingdom when the Heroic Knight Roahs (Leo) and his partner knave Edwon (Quincy) defend the kingdom from the forces of Darkness. The Knight and the knave battles both the King and Queen in a sword battle for the Kingdom until all the sudden both sides refuse to quit, The Princess Yhanni uses her magic voice to make the Shadow King and Queen disappear back to the netherworld we're they belong, The kingdom was saved and gives the Knight a hug for the finale, A huge applause came from the crowd and Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. Annie sings a beautiful note at the Final Curtain. THE END


End file.
